Sascha Dikiciyan
Sascha "Buzzfunk" Dikiciyan along with Cris Velasco, composed the music for Radical Entertainment's 2009 hit game Prototype. Background Early life Dikiciyan was born in Stuttgart, Germany and growing up in Berlin, he began learning the piano at an early age, but switched to drums when he was twelve. Following high school, Dikiciyan returned to his piano studies. Relocating to Los Angeles, California in 1993, he studied music at Hollywood's famous Musicians Institute, where he excelled in classes focused on the keyboard, music theory and recording arts. After completing his studies at MI, Dikiciyan studied film scoring and composition at UCLA. Works Dikiciyan’s interest in video games began in the early 80's, compelling him to independently produce and release "Methods of Destruction," the first-ever audio add-on for the original Quake in 1996. "I produced and sold that CD out of my apartment in LA," explains Dikiciyan. "It gave me the opportunity to be noticed for not just my abilities as a producer but also as an artist who understands the way music can complement visual action. It was quite an exciting time because Quake ''pushed new technological boundaries visually and sonically." Encouraged by the enthusiastic fan reception of "Methods," Dikiciyan captured the attention of id software and in 1997, submitted music for '' . After reviewing his demos, id agreed to use his original music and the path was opened for Dikiciyan to become one of the leading progressive voices in game music. Following the production of " " Dikiciyan realized the demand for the type of sounds he creates. In the spring of 2001, Dikiciyan, under his company Sonic Mayhem, released his first sample CD "Noize Loops"; winning the Future Music Platinum Award. A Keyboard magazine writer noted, "Not since Sounds Good's Methods of Mayhem sample CD have I encountered a collection with so much edge and attitude." Dikiciyan’s passion for electronic-based music extends further than scoring for video games and sound design. In the summer of 2001, Dikiciyan began producing dance music under the name “Toksin” in tandem with his responsibilities as a video game composer. Within months, he went on to win BPM Magazine’s Remix contest with his original re-production of BT’s anthem, Communicate. In the two years following, Toksin has produced over a dozen original recordings and remixes; collaborating with some of the world’s most respected and renowned vocalists and producers in dance music. The original track “Digital Divine” was released in February 2006 on Distinctive Records’ long-standing electronic compilation series, Y4K featuring Nubreed. 2007 will finally see the release of Toksin's long-awaited EP---created to break the barriers between Rock, Breakbeat and Drum and Bass. With the official title, “Busiest Composer in Video Games”, Dikiciyan is currently being managed by Bob Rice of FBI Intertainment, who represents the A-list of videogame composers, and is currently composing music for “''Hellgate: London“, and “Dark Messiah 2''” with his partner Cris Velasco. Game Credits *''Kasumi: Stolen Memory'', (ME2 DLC) (2010), Bioware *''Borderlands'', (2009), 2K Games *''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'', (2009), Midway *''Prototype, (2009), Activision *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, (video game) (2008), Electronic Arts *''Haze'', (2008), Ubisoft *''Beowolf'', (2008), Ubisoft *''Unreal Tournament'', (2008), (Sound design) Epic Games *''Hellgate: London'', (2007 -2011), (in production) Flagship Studios *''God of War 2,'' (2007), Sony *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', (2007) Ubisoft *''John Woo's Stranglehold'', (2007), Midway *''Terminator: Rise of the Machines'', (2007), Atari *''Battlezone'', (2006), Atari *''Stuntman 2,'' (2006), THQ *''Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' (2006), UbiSoft *''Spyhunter: Nowhere to Run (2006), Midway *''Dark Messiah, (2006), Ubisoft *''Marvel Legends,'' (2005), Activision *''Sonic Mayhem'', (2001), SEGA *''Quake 3'', (2000), Arena id software *''Quake 3'', (2000), Team Arena id software *''Mass Effect 2''(2010), Bioware *''Mass Effect 3''(2012), Bioware *''MWarhammer 40,000: Space Marine'' (2011), Relic Entertainment *''Wild 9'', Shiny Intertainment *''James Bond: Tomorrow Never Dies, (2000), MGM Interactive *''Quake 2, (1998), id software *''Quake 2'', (1998), Mission packs id software Trivia *Sonic Mayhem is the professional name used by German born game music producer and professional sound designer Sascha "Buzzfunk" Dikiciyan and associates. Sonic Mayhem has, as its most high-profile projects, produced the soundtracks for Quake II, Tomorrow Never Dies and Hellgate: London, as well as approximately half of the soundtrack for Quake III Arena ''and all the weapon sound effects for ''Unreal Tournament. Sonic Mayhem has also produced independent music albums. *Sonic Mayhem's style is primarily a very driving and forceful form of aggro-industrial, with an emphasis on repeated musical phrases (though this is less pronounced in their non-soundtrack work). Currently Dikiciyan collaborates with Cris Velasco who is responsible for orchestral moods in their music. *Dikiciyan is also known under the name "Toksin", producing dance remixes for the likes of BT, Pitty Sing, Celldweller and many others. *Dikiciyan has worked on remixes & originals under the name 'Toksin' for such high profiled pop stars as 'Destiny’s Child' (in their album "Lose Your Breath"), and Gwen Stefani, on her high successful album "What You Waiting For", both of which were with White Label Records Inc. External Links *Official Website *Sascha Dikiciyan's profile on the internet movie database *Sascha Dikiciyan's on Twitter *Interview with Sascha Dikiciyan *Sascha Dikiciyan at RAWG.io